Gone Forever
by toffeenip
Summary: This is just a quick Dramione one-shot.! Hope you like it! :D Reviews would be greatly appreciated : xx All of the characters and stuff like that, don't belong to me! they belong to J.K.ROWLING.! xx


What is the whole thing with love?  
Supposedly that one person is supposed to be there for you, make you laugh when you cry, be your best friend and your soul mate.  
But, just when you thought life was perfect, something happens, you blink, and they're gone, forever.

Well, that's what happened to one girl, and that girl was me, Hermione Granger. I met that one person, that one person that was always there for me, made me laugh when I cried, was my best friend and my soul mate. But he made a mistake, a huge mistake. He was taken in by a parasite. You know what I mean? The kind of parasite that doesn't stop, it keeps coming back and back for more and more. Never satisfied with how many countless lives it destroyed and ripped apart. The sort that deserved to burn in hell.

You may be thinking that's a bit harsh isn't it? Well I'm sorry but no. Not when that parasite goes by the name of Pansy Parkinson.

You see, I always knew she was in love with him, I always knew she was crazily obsessed with him, but the funny thing was is that I always knew that he felt completely the opposite to what she felt, and I found that rather amusing. But she never stopped, she followed him everywhere, gave him stupid nicknames etc etc. But what she couldn't get into her thick skull was that he loved me, not her, and I loved him. It was perfect, we were perfect.

I will always remember the day we got together officially. We were down by the lake together, studying for an upcoming charms test. We sat having general chat when suddenly he took my hand, looked into my eyes and told me something that I will keep locked away in my heart forever.

"Hermione Granger, I love you, I always have, I always will and I have something to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?"

Yes it was a bit direct but that was just him, that was one of the quirky things about him, he was straight and to the point.

And my answer, well of course it was yes!

So there you have it, we were happy. Within about 2 days it was spread all around the school, everyone knew from students to teachers and my life was perfect. Well, it was, for about 3 months.

You might have worked out that the parasite wasn't happy. Oh oh oh she was not happy atall. She tried everything, she insulted me to my face, she insulted me behind my back, she wrote me nasty, malicious notes, she threw stuff at me in class and she even tried to poison me. She put poison in my pumpkin juice and I nearly drank it. Luckily a first year named Roestta Smith, noticed her putting this poison into my drink and informed Professor McGonagall. Lets just say Pansy didn't get let off lightly.

That made her hate me even more (I didn't think that was possible). But throughout this, she has made me realise how much i utterly loathe her.  
I hate everything about her. I could write a mile-long list just dedicated to how much I hate her. But she just had to top that didn't she? Yes she did.  
She had to take him away from me. She had to rip him away from me, taking my life away. How could someone do that?

You want to know what she did? You really want to know?

She found the one time, the one place when he wasn't with me. Christmas. I went home to my parents. He went home to his. I was going to join him at his house a few days before we went back to Hogwarts. But the parasite couldn't help herself could she? No, she couldn't. She got to him before I did. She went to his, they were having a Christmas party, perfect. While his parents were all around the house entertaining the guests she could strike. Ha, and believe me, she did. She got him into a room on their own and they started talking. After a while of talking she did it. She told him that I was nothing, useless and he would be better off with her. He opened his mouth to argue and then...

Avada Kedavra.

He was gone. Gone from this world, gone from me. She killed him. She killed him. How could she kill him?! I didn't understand it, until I saw the note she left on his body, because you see it was all in the plan, the plan that had been bubbling and brewing in her sick, little mind all this time. The note said:-

Hermione,  
I know your going to find this note and I just want to say that he always wanted me, he may not have have showed it but he did. So now, he can have me, forever, in a place where you can't get your filthy, mudblood hands all over him. We are both dead, and together. So i guess the better girl won.  
Pansy,

As I read the note, trembling with fury and sadness I felt like killing myself just to go and get my own back, but I knew even if I did that then she would still win somehow, she always did. So now I was alone. Alone, and scared. He used to take all of the fear away from me and now that he is gone, all that fear has come running back to me with open arms. Oh God, I'm terrified.

Well, my life is ruined. I might aswell face it. I lost the love of my life all because of one stupid, jealous parasite.

Oh yeah, that "one person", the love of my life? He goes by the name of Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
